A driving block (i.e., a slider) is often used as a connection unit for medical devices, sofa seats and else, which is a connection component applied to move the units to be driven together under a driving force. However, the existing technologies for driving blocks have some complexities in machining and assembling, and a higher production cost.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.